Mobile devices provide users with capabilities such as telecommunication, productivity, and gaming. Mobile devices may include mobile and/or wireless phones or communication systems, mobile handsets, mobile computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and handheld gaming devices, for example. Motion detectors are used to detect motion. Devices, such as pedometers, include motion detectors to detect movement or motion by a user of the device. A mobile device may include a pedometer application and a motion detector to enable the user of the mobile device to track, for example, the number of steps or distance traveled by the user over a period of time.